paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Paranoia
Name: Paranoia Physical Age: 27 True Age: 77 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Essence 'Power' Paranoia creates, well, paranoia using essence's emotion manipulating abilities. While this is happening, the person's life force is harmed, even as he threatens their mental stability. 'Weapon' : -1 sickle - stored using a hidden strap on the back of his shirt -1 corkscrew - hidden in his sleeve. -1 meat cleaver - in plain sight on his belt. Not entirely uncommon, as he generally worked as a butcher or cook in life. 'Summon' Paranoia's summon is a raccoon named Markynz.(Mar-Kenz) A good scout for areas in which Paranoia deems "suspicious", not to mention the natural night-vision has it's advantages from time to time. Markynz's origins are unknown to Paranoia, and the first time they met was as a very confused Paranoia first awoke from death. 'History' In his life, Paranoia was known as Mattias, but to his few, trusted friends, they simply called him "Matt". His more distant aquaintances called him "Matty the Madman" and other such aliases. Mattias was born and raised in Rogueport, and later rampaged across the land. His own mother once tried to kill him with a kitchen knife when he was 6, leaving him with permanent scarring on his arms, and a large scar across his face, from the bottom of his right eye, through the side of his nostril, and into his upper lip. Mattias survived by hiding in a closet, his mother stabbing at the door for a full 3 days straight, until the authorities found them, and lost 2 men trying to restrain her. She was found to be a complete psychopath, and was hanged at high noon the next day. Mattias was taken in by a kindhearted traveler at the age of 9, seeking to settle in Rogueport, and for an heir to pass on what wealth he had. Mattias was diagnosed with severe schizophrenia and(you guessed it) paranoia at the age of 12. He had always thought someone was out to get him, somehow. Perhaps they were all in it together, he didn't know, but in the end, he was right. When the man he now called his father reached the autumn of his years, Mattias became his caregiver, and worked as his personal cook, finding he had a knack for it. However, as his life began to take a turn towards normality, the voices in his head began giving specific instruction and warning. "That one with the mutton chops wants your kidneys" and "slice that one, he's lookin' at you funny" were among the most common. Mattias started to avoid most everyone, all but his father. When the voices mentioned him, it was generally just innocuous things, like criticizing his dress sense, or his mannerisms(the voices were sassy like that). Eventually, they became far more sinister than they had ever been to anyone before, accusing him of horrible crimes against others, like serial murder, pillaging, and banditry. Mattias refused to believe them, as he had grown to love his father, and wouldn't hear a word against the man that had raised him from the literal and metaphorical gutter. Of course, these voices had been both right and wrong before. After several months, the now 16 year old Mattias began spying on his father, finding evidence of a dark past. Weapons, seeming more than a little overkill for personal defense on the road(seriously, what traveler carries a battleaxe?), a vast assortment of hidden treasures, not befitting a normal citizen, and other such suspicious assorted items. Mattias felt betrayed, and one night attempted to poison his father's food, but the old man had more than a few suspicions of his own about Mattias. That night would be his last, as after years of idleness, an old body can't keep up with a young body, especially when in a knife fight. Mattias left home the next morning, having eaten his dinner, gone to bed and slept peacefully through the night. For a while, he lived in secret, with only scanty reports of small murders in random villages confirming his existence. In Matt's later years, he began taking on jobs in towns. When the voices got particularly insistent, he would kill. However, with each incident, the voices wanted more and more, and Matt was soon massacring whole small villages. On his final killing spree, he was found attacking a man with another's severed head. A disheveled young man approached him from behind wielding his neighbor's forearm, and was thrown aback when the bloody Mattias turned very suddenly, revealing he was wearing the face and scalp of a dead villager and whispered"I got a new hat. Do you like it?" Mattias then proceeded to swing the head by the hair, catching his would-be assailant in the face. The man then tackled him to the ground, stole his cleaver, and slashed his throat. As he bled out, he watched his killer run away, feeling content in at least knowing the worst had already happened. As Mattias lay dying, he closed his eyes, and felt an irresistible urge to groan out "They finally got me...about bloody time...I just hated the waiting..." and he began to chuckle himself into the welcoming embrace of death. For the last 50 years, Mattias, now Paranoia, has resided in Rogueport,(not including his service in the war against the virtues, a short time in Wiryn Port, and some light travelling) during which time his own paranoia has been kept mostly in check, and is now able to spread to others. 'Appearance' Paranoia appears as a man of medium build, roughly 160lbs, 6'2", give or take(he slouches) caucasian, hazel eyes, deep crimson hair past his shoulders. He retains his throat slashing and scar across his face from his life as Mattias, as well as the deep crimson marks all over his body where the blood of his last victims stained his human form. Generally dresses in black chef's garb, sometimes with a hat. 'Behaviour' Generally watches his own back before anyone else's. Tends to look over his shoulder a lot. (he's right to do so, he IS Paranoia). Very antisocial in secret, however somewhat outgoing and friendly among new people(that is, people he has followed for at least a week to survey their behaviour), but only stays with people until he grows too suspicious of them or when they lose their use to him... or their face. A severe skeptic. 'Other' Paranoia's talents are not restricted to JUST murder, but butchering and cooking as well. He has an uncanny knowledge of anatomy(through experience, of course). Mattias' hobby while alive was to collect hats, as long as they were jaunty or gruesome. Upon death, Paranoia lost his hat collection, and fell into an extraordinary depression for about 15 months, after which he started a new, jauntier and more gruesome assortment of headgear. Category:Sins Category:Characters Category:Essence